FESTIVAL
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Ya están comprometidos y las emociones y sentires crecen dentro de ellos. Saben como expresarlas pero hay temor. Quizas un festival les ayude un poco ó mucho.


Secuela de REGRESANDO, no es necesario leerlo para poder leer este fanfic. Algunas chicas lindas me pidieron continuación de REGRESANDO pero solo era un one-shot igual que este, así que no abra continuación, si acaso una secuela.

No se preocupen ya me estoy haciendo cargo para hacer un fic más larguito, mínimo unos 10 capítulos, are un homenaje al lugar donde estoy viviendo ahora, un pueblo minero. Aun no sé si lo are de época o lo are en periodo actual. Acepto sugerencias.

Ya saben que me gusta cambiar un poco de la personalidad de los personajes. Habrá lemmon para aquellos que no les guste pues obténganse de leerla.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, solo esta historia.

**FESTIVAL**

Hinata Hyuga y su equipo regresaban de una misión que aunque fue relativamente sencilla no por eso era menos desgastante. Kiba Inuzuka no venía con su típico parloteo y venia montado sobre Akamaru, todo su cuerpo venia sobre el de su amigo el can, el cual también regresaba con su ánimo un poco decaído debido al cansancio. Shino Aburame venia sin su típica chamarra sobre él, la había colocado encima de su mochila pretendiendo taparla de una inexistente lluvia, solo venia cubierto con delgada chamarra que lleva debajo la cual cubre la mitad de su rostro. Venía más despeinado de lo normal y con un poco de fango en la cara. La única que se veía realmente feliz era Hinata, ella traía su falda beige también con un poco de lodo y sus medias ninja color negro también. Solo su chaleco y su cara estaban limpias de cualquier suciedad e impurezas, ya que Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se encargaron de todo el trabajo pesado debido a que Hinata apenas estaba reponiéndose de un fuerte resfriado cuando aceptaron la misión. Aunque ella les insistió que ya estaba bien los chicos no querían arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a la prometida del mejor ninja de la hoja, dígase Itachi Uchiha. No había temor más grande en los aldeanos de Konoha que meterse con la futura matriarca del clan Uchiha, que _Kami_ los agarrara confesados si alguien osaba solo el mirarle de mal modo.

Solo de recordar que le paso al pobre de Hatake Kakashi el cual después de una reunión con otros senseis se le ocurrió decir que no había piernas más hermosas en todo Konoha que las de la primogénita del clan Hyuga, al día siguiente después de eso se veía por las calles de la aldea al sensei con una aura deprimente y casi hasta se podía ver una nube de tormenta sobre él que lo perseguía a donde fuera. Cuando se le preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba el solo balbuceaba que había encontrado su adorada colección de _Icha Icha Paradaise_ en una pequeña hoguera en medio de su sala. Lo curioso es que las llamas eran de color negro. De ahí en adelante todos tenían miedo de siquiera mencionar el nombre de Hinata, hasta sus compañeros se habían retirado un poco. También se supo que la pareja había tenido su primera discusión ¿El motivo? Que el genio Uchiha quería que su novia usara pantaloncillos ninja en lugar de su acostumbrada falda corta. Ella estaba muy enamorada de su prometido pero no permitiría que nadie, y repito NADIE, ni siquiera su novio cambiara su manera de ser, la esencia que tanto tiempo tardo en descubrir de sí misma. El chisme llego a todas las chicas de la aldea, que ya estaban agradeciendo el casi rompimiento de la pareja. Basto con que Hiashi Hyuga invitara al joven Kazekage de la arena a hospedarse en su casa para que al día siguiente Itachi, por primera vez en su vida, pidiera disculpas. Y es que los chismes corren como llamarada de pólvora en una aldea como esa y se propago que el joven Kazekage había quedado prendado de la ex heredera Hyuga y que el Sabaku No había preguntado si el rumor de que el compromiso había sido cancelado, aunque era claro que no, ya que ella aun llevaba su anillo de compromiso, pero Itachi no quería correr ningún riesgo. La idea de él era que ella aceptara que era por su "bien" el que usara pantaloncillos, uso un millón de razonamientos que quizás para otras eran buenos fundamentos, pero para ella que ya conocía los trucos de su novio sabía que solo lo hacía para su propio beneficio.

Conocía cada uno de sus juegos mentales y es que no solo él, malamente, se los había enseñado, sino que también el primo de este, Shinsui Uchiha le había enseñado otros más para que, según sus propias palabras, _Itachi no la convenciera de adelantar la noche de bodas_. Este comentario provoco un desmayo en la pobre de Hinata y un enorme ojo morado en la cara de Shinsui. Además de que no se le vio al otro genio Uchiha alrededor de dos meses después de eso y que la pareja no pudiera verse a la cara por una semana sin que un sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas. Pero no solo Itachi era presa de los celos sino también Hinata, aunque en ella eran más moderados. En una ocasión Itachi le platico que al consejo del clan Uchiha no le había parecido en nada que el futuro líder se emparejara con una Hyuga. Ante esa noticia Hinata se deprimió un poco, Itachi la reconforto diciéndole que para el nada era más importante que ella y que todo se había solucionado con unas cuantas amenazas insignificantes como por ejemplo el ventilar ciertas actitudes poco morales de algunos del consejo.

Shinsui y él se habían encargado de recopilar información comprometedora de ellos y como resultado se descubrió que más de la mitad del consejo hacia "visitas de reglamentación" al distrito rojo de Konoha ¿Qué pasaría si esa información llegaba a las esposas de estos y a los más altos mandos de Konoha? ¿Dónde quedaría el prestigio y orgullo Uchiha? Aunque la amenaza más fuerte estaba en que él les había amenazado con dejar el clan si no aceptaban su boda con la primogénita del clan Hyuga. Con eso el consejo se vio en la necesidad de aceptar ese matrimonio "poco conveniente" según las palabras de los ancianos. Pero eso no quería decir que pudieran actuar por debajo del agua. Así que hablaron clandestinamente con ciertas chicas del clan Uchiha para hacer creer a la prometida de Itachi, que este la estaba engañando con ellas. Casualmente se la encontraban en el parque, el mercado o en algunos lugares que frecuentaba la princesa Hyuga. Hinata siempre escuchaba comentarios como "Itachi es sorprendente en la cama" o "jamás había conocido a un hombre tan pasional en la intimidad como Itachi", claro siempre dichos como si no estuviera ella presente. Aunque ella jamás le comento nada a Itachi él tuvo que averiguarlo por una cadena de intermediarios, él sabía que Hinata a veces sufría de una autoestima muy baja, pero en esas fechas parecía como si estar frente a él le incomodara. Es por eso que contacto con una de las amigas de ella, Ino Yamanaka, ella contacto con Haruno Sakura, Sakura con Rock Lee y Rock Lee con Neiji. Y fue por medio de este que se enteraron de la verdad, Neiji antes que nada primero fue y dio un puñetazo a Itachi para desquitar un poco el coraje que tenia de que las chicas del clan Uchiha andaban diciendo y que su querida prima escuchaba. En cuanto Itachi termino de escuchar todo lo primero que hizo fue mandar varios sobres al consejo de su clan con fotografías incriminatorias diciéndoles que las conservaran que él tenia los negativos y lo segundo que hizo fue citar a Hinata a comer dangos y literalmente comérsela a besos. Aunque ella se sorprendió no detuvo en ningún momento a su prometido. Esa fue la primera ocasión en que Itachi y Hinata habían descubierto que no solo se atraían emocionalmente, sino que conforme pasaba el tiempo y se trataban más como pareja, la atracción sexual estaba creciendo y ambos dudaban de que la Luna de Miel seria el día de su boda. Afortunadamente o no, Itachi estaba teniendo más misiones de rango S como anbu y Hinata junto con todos los demás equipos también. Así que el tiempo y distancia hacia que, aunque no lo quisieran controlaran sus impulsos sexuales. Pero lo que termino de despertar lo celos de Hinata fue cuando vio a una chica del clan Uchiha restregársele a su prometido en plena calle en frente de todas las personas y lo que más la encabrono fue que este solo se le quedaba mirando y no hacía nada. Así que solo fue hasta ellos y le dio una bofetada a la chica y a Itachi un puñetazo. Esa vez todos en la aldea conocieron el temperamento de la princesa Hyuga. Pero lo que sin embargo los dejo más sorprendidos fue ver al genio Uchiha ir detrás de la princesa por toda la aldea por más de una semana, cuando la Hyuga por fin se dispuso a dejar que le hablara, él solo se disculpó y dijo que era una fan loca que solo quería causar problemas entre ellos. Cuando Hinata pregunto por qué se quedaba como estatua cuando la chica hacia su _numerito_ le contesto que ella le gano, porque estaba a punto de activar su Sharingan como lo hacía con el resto de su fanaticada. Aunque no estuvo muy convencida decidió perdonarlo solo por esa vez. Solo por esa vez.

En fin, estábamos en el regreso del equipo de rastreo de su misión. A los pocos metros se distinguió al fin la puerta de Konoha, su querido y amado hogar. Al entrar por esta fueron recibidos por los guardias y Hinata se ofreció a llevar el informe a la Hokage, ya que sus compañeros muy apenas podían cargar con su propia alma. Ellos no pusieron ningún tipo de resistencia al ofrecimiento de Hinata y sin más ella se encamino a la Torre Hokage. En cuanto vio a Shizune está corrió a abrazarla ya que tenía más de tres meses fuera.

-¡Hinata-san! ¿Cuánto tiempo querida? ¿Tres meses?- Le sonreía Shizune a Hinata

-Tres meses y dos semanas Shizune-san. También para mí es un gusto verla después de tanto tiempo- Hinata le dedicaba una leve reverencia a la mano derecha de la Hogake.

-Espera un momento, deja aviso a Tsunade-sama que estas aquí, está ocupada ahora con un anbu pero estoy segura que en cuanto le diga que estas aquí te entiende enseguida.- Le dijo a Hinata y la dejo en la entrada de la puerta de la oficina de la autoridad superior de la aldea.

Hinata solo le sonrió y observo como Shizune entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta. Después de medio minuto la vio de nueva cuenta saliendo y ofreciéndole ahora la entrada. Ya Hinata dentro hizo una reverencia a Tsunade.

-Hinata Hyuga presentándose para dar el informe de la misión en la aldea de la lluvia.- Hablo firme pero sin dejar su voz suave, y también noto que se encontraba sola, o eso era lo que ella creía.

-Basta con tanta formalidad Hinata, no te veo por más de tres meses y vienes con esa manera de presentarte, seguro Hiashi ha de estar orgulloso por eso. Casi sonaste como un robot.- Le dijo la Hokage desparramándose más en su asiento y moviendo la mano de manera aburrida.- En fin, ¿Dónde están Kiba y Shino?- Le pregunto regresando su mirada a la Hyuga.

-Ellos estaban muy cansados Hokage-sama, les pedí que me permitieran entregar el informe a mí, espero que no le haya molestado, aunque la misión era fácil fue un poco agotadora físicamente.

-No te preocupes por eso. Y dime en pocas palabras que fue lo que hicieron y si se presentaron problemas o inconvenientes.- Ahora Tsunade tenía puesta toda su atención y de manera seria en la Hyuga.

-Hai. Después de salir de Konoha demoramos solo dos días en llegar a la aldea de la lluvia, pero no fue específicamente ahí donde teníamos que prestar colaboración, sino en un pequeña isla que esta solo a unas horas. En cuanto llegamos a la isla inmediatamente empezamos con el rastreo en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes del Tsunami, afortunadamente no fue muy grande pero si dejo muchos destrozos, se encontraron en total ciento cincuenta sobrevivientes y ochenta personas muertas, después de eso ayudamos con la reconstrucción, eso fue lo que tardo un poco más y por eso nos llevó más tiempo. El único inconveniente que se presento fue… que… mmmm…- Hinata desvió su mirada aunque continuaba de manera recta de frente hacia la Hokage.

-Dime que fue el problema que tuvieron, si están todos aquí fue porque no fue grave y pudieron resolverlo- Le dijo Tsunade a Hinata que se encontraba más seria de lo normal.

-Pues vera….. se presentó el caso de un… envenenamiento en un… miembro del…equipo- Le fue diciendo disminuyendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz.

-¿Quién fue?- Pregunto la Hokage casi con sus ojos entrecerrados y recargando su cara en sus manos.

-Eto… fui yo… Tsunade-sama. Vera estábamos comiendo y empecé a sentirme mal. Los síntomas fueron un aumento de calor en mi cuerpo y ansiedad. Aunque tome duchas con agua fría no disminuía el calor y no era temperatura por lo que me di cuenta que era un estimulante.- Termino de decirlo con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

-¿Cómo resolviste el problema?- Pregunto de nueva cuenta y sonriendo de manera muy divertida. Si Hinata solo se diera vuelta y viera quien estaba detrás. Seguro se desmayaría.

-Pedí ayuda a uno de mis compañeros de equipo- El sonrojo aumento solo de recordar cómo fue que Shino la vio ese día.

-Hinata, no me digas que…-Tsunade estaba que no se lo creía, casi se arrepentía de hacerla hablar, casi.

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo le pedi a Shino-kun que con la ayuda de sus insectos extrajera el estimulante! ¡Eso fue todo!- Hinata estaba al punto del desmayo, sus manos ya estaban en forma de puño sobre su pecho y un poco encogida. Por eso también pidió ir sola a dar el informe, hubiera sido muy bochornoso tener que decirlo con sus dos compañeros ahí presentes.

-Bueno eso es un alivio. Así no me quedo sin un ninja de rastreo.- Soltó un suspiro Tsunade, en un momento temió por la vida del Aburame, pero tenía que admitir que fue divertido. Si, ella también sabia como era de celoso el prometido de Hinata, aunque suponía que igual el hablaría con ellos.- Bueno Hinata deja los pergaminos con el informe a Shizune y ve a casa a descansar, te lo mereces.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, con su permiso- En cuanto dio su reverencia se giró hacia la puerta, solo para ver como en un lado de esta estaba un anbu y por su máscara sabía bien de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y contuvo la respiración y sin más salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Se iría a su casa, se bañaría y trataría de dormir, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no sería posible.

En cuanto Hinata salió de ahí Tsunade soltó una carcajada y el anbu solo suspiro entre frustrado y enojado ¿Enojado? Eso era poco comparado con lo que sentía. El infeliz desgraciado que había intentado hacerle algo a su chica sabría lo que es el verdadero significado de "sufrimiento".

-Ya puedes retirarte, creo que ya te moleste mucho por el día de hoy. Yo solo quería premiarte por tu exitosa misión dejándote ver a HInata aunque sea dándome su reporte. No me esperaba algo como eso. Y por favor, ten en cuenta que la misión que ellos tuvieron si fue agotadora, razón por la cual el olfato de Kiba Inuzuka a deber fallado. Aparte de ti y Neiji, esos chicos también cuidan mucho de ella. Lo más probable es que después de eso se exigirán mucho en sus entrenamientos, ten en cuenta eso Itachi.- Se lo dijo poniéndose de pie y viendo por su ventana como Hinata Hyuga salía disparada a su casa. Pobre chica, aunque tenía al chico más codiciado de Konoha, también tenía al más celoso.

-Lo dice como si los fuera a reprender de manera sebera.- Le dijo Itachi aun con su máscara puesta y en la misma posición.

-Hay otra cosa que de la cual debes saber. Hinata aún no lo sabe, lo más probable es que en cuanto descanse su padre se lo comunicara.- Cuando dijo aquello Itachi supo que no sería nada bueno. Sobre todo al ver la media sonrisa que tenía la Hokage.

-Dígame.

Mientras tanto Hinata ya estaba en su casa y los de la segunda rama se encargaban de sus cosas mientras ella iba a su habitación, en el trayecto a ella se topó con su padre, en cuanto lo vio le dedico una sonrisa y una reverencia. Desde que su padre había dado la bendición para que se casara con Itachi la relación entre ambos había mejorado.

-Buenas tardes oto-sama, estoy de vuelta de mi misión, fue un éxito.- Le dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Todo bien en ella?- Hiashi estaba en una postura totalmente recta mirando hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

-Si oto-sama, sin ningún contratiempo.- Conforme se relacionaba más con Itachi, se le había hecho el mentir mejor sin levantar ninguna duda. No quería que su padre la reprendiera o se preocupara por ella.

-Sé que vienes cansada pero en cuanto termines de asearte y cambiarte necesito que vayas a mi despacho para hablar contigo en privado.- Le dijo Hiashi a su hija disminuyendo la seriedad en su mirada.

-Si oto-sama.- Le contesto Hinata a su padre, cuando vio su mirada supo que no estaba en problemas, ya que eso fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

Así Hinata se fue a dar un merecido baño con esencia de lilas, esa fragancia en particular la relajaba después de una misión. Aunque quiso quedarse más tiempo ahí no pudo ya que no quería hacer esperar a su padre. Salió de los baños de la mansión principal y fue a cambiarse a su cuarto, saco una yukata ligera de color rosa con diseños en negro y el obi también negro con diseños en rosa, decidió dejar su cabello suelto. Ya lista y arreglada se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre. Toco y su padre le dio el permiso desde atrás, en cuanto Hinata estuvo frente a él su padre con un ademan le pidió que se sentara.

-Hay tres temas que tengo que tratar contigo, uno es tu boda, el otro es el sello y el ultimo es acerca del próximo festival.- Le informo su padre- ¿Cuál prefieres tratar primero?

-Creo que el de la boda padre, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Rogaba a Kami que no y solo fuera un pequeño contratiempo.

-De acuerdo. Veras según la tradición del clan es que la organización se lleve a cabo por las más ancianas del clan dentro de la rama principal, pero en el clan Uchica eso lo hacen las madres de los novios. Para no hacer el cuento muy largo e decidió que sean solo tú y Mikoto Uchiha quienes la organicen. El clan no te quería como heredera por eso me molesto que quisieran meter sus narices ahora en tu boda, aunque no lo dejaron fácil tuve que usar métodos persuasivos.- Le informo Hiashi a su hija masajeándose el puente de su nariz, solo el recordar hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

-Gracias padre se lo agradezco enormemente, en cuanto pueda se lo informare a Mikoto-san- Hinata estaba también muy feliz de que su padre se lo permitiera, así también no ofendería las costumbres del clan Uchiha.

-El segundo se trata de tu sello hija, en cuanto termine el festival serás sellada, tengo que hacer sesiones contigo antes de que eso pase, no quiero que tu dolor sea tanto a la hora de colocártelo. Esa fue una de las razones principales en las que me base para que esas viejas metiches dejaran el tema de la organización de la boda en paz.- El patriarca Hyuga hizo una mueca de total desagrado hacia esa mujeres. Vio cómo su hija se carcajeaba un poco por el modo de referirse a las más ancianas del clan, sin duda extrañaría esa risa en casa.

-De acuerdo padre, are lo que tú me digas. Con eso tampoco tengo problemas.- Cuando lo dijo un deje de añoranza acudió a ella, gracias a ese sello que para muchos era maldito, podría casarse con el hombre que amaba. Ahora lo veía como una bendición.

-El tercer punto quizás no te agrade mucho y creo que tampoco a tu prometido. Efectuaras una danza con sais en el festival. Es todo un honor para el clan que el consejo de la aldea te haya escogido a ti para representar es antigua danza.- Hiashi sabía que no había problema con la danza del sai, sino con el "vestuario". Hasta él supo de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron los novios.

Hinata también se preguntaba qué problema podría haber con eso, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba nada raro en el, quizás solo que todos los ojos de Konoha se encontrarían sobre ella esa noche.

-No entiendo cuál puede ser el problema padre. Yo me siento muy honrada de haber sido escogida, tal y como tú lo dices- Estaba su cerebro echo marañas ¿Cuál podría ser el problema? Fue cuando Hiashi le paso una hoja en el cual se podría apreciar un dibujo. Al verlo Hinata se quedó de piedra. Ya había tenido una discusión por un tema así y al parecer lo volverían a tener.

-¡Padre! ¿Tengo que usar esto en el festival?- Hinata se ponía de todos los colores.

-Sí, las modistas están esperando ya en tu habitación, es mejor empezar con la confección de una vez, junto con la danza, solo queda una semana antes del festival, por hoy solo ve a que te tomen las medidas y descansa, mañana empezaras aprender los movimientos, nada que no sepas ya pero igual hay que perfeccionarla.- Le dijo su padre a una shockeada Hinata que solo asintió y salió de ahí.

Salió del despacho de su padre pero andaba sin andar. El vestuario no era muy revelador, de hecho se le hacía bastante recatado pero dejaba un poco al descubierto sus piernas y eso fue lo que molesto a Itachi una vez. Con el movimiento de la danza parte del vestuario se levantaría dejando ver un poco mejor las piernas. Ahora que lo pensaba, según su manera de ver, mostraba más con su falda ninja que con el vestuario, se estaba ahogado en un vaso de agua, quizás si lo platicaba bien con Itachi no se molestaría tanto por ese pequeño detalle.

Al llegar a su recamara tal y como le dijo su padre ya estaban las modista en su cuarto y sin darle tiempo a nada la subieron a un pequeño banco y la empezaron a zarandear hacia todo lados. Cuando quiso reaccionar el crepúsculo ya estaba asomándose en el horizonte, el día llegaba a su fin y ella se encontraba mucho más cansada que cuando estuvo de misión moviendo y arrastrándose en los escombros, así que solo cambio su yukata de andar en casa por una para dormir y sin ser consciente de cuando, el sueño la abordo. No fue consciente de que una sombra se coló por su ventana hasta situarse en un lado de su cama y depositar un beso en su frente y desearle buenas noches y así como entro salió sin siquiera ser detectado Itachi Uchiha.

Los días pasaron esa semana y los primogénitos de los dos clanes más importantes de la aldea de Konoha solo pudieron verse durante poco tiempo debido al festival. Itachi como anbu tenía que supervisar que la seguridad de la aldea, ya que muchas personas importantes visitarían la aldea por dicho festival y Hinata aparte de aprender "perfectamente" la danza de los sais tenía que estar entre prueba y prueba de los últimos toques del vestuario que llevaría.

Hasta que por fin la fecha llego y toda la aldea era una total algarabía. Ese día Itachi había hablado con la Hokage para no estar en su puesto y ver el espectáculo de Hinata, su madre también estaba muy emocionada de poder ver a su futura nuera en semejante espectáculo. También vio poco a Hinata, solo en la mañana y se tuvo que despedir para que ella pudiera arreglarse. Aun no sabía cómo se contuvo de no decirle nada a Hinata por lo de la dichosa danza, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa y además tenía miedo de volver a pelear y que las demás chicas de Konoha lo vuelvan a perseguir pensando que está soltero y que los chicos vieran a Hinata como soltera. Prefería tolerar un poco el coraje que sentía, bueno más bien celos, que volver a pelear.

Ya todo estaba dispuesto para que empezara la danza de sais solo faltaba que Tsunade hiciera la presentación de Hinata y que ella saliera a interpretarla, aun no sabía cómo era el dichoso vestuario pero según Hinata estaba muy bien, sabía que antes las mujeres que lo interpretaban lo hacían con kimonos especiales que daban un aire de ligereza pero sin dejar el estilo guerrero de la danza.

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes que nos acompañan. Es para mí un gran honor y privilegio abrir este festival. Ojala todos se la estén pasando muy bien y que así sea el resto de la semana que dura el festival. Y para abrir oficialmente el festival lo aremos con la tradicional danza de los sais, que este año lo representara la princesa del clan Hyuga, damas y caballeros con ustedes Hinata Hyuga.- Después de que Tsunade acabara con la presentación subió los pequeños escalones Hinata y después de eso el chiflido de toda la horda de hombres con las hormonas altamente alborotadas se escuchó, ocasionando que Itachi casi quisiera usar todas y cada una de sus técnicas mortales en ellos.

-Tranquilízate hijo. La diferencia es que ellos solo podrán ver lo que tú vas a tener.- Trato de tranquilizarlo Mikoto, aunque no con mucho éxito. Itachi solo suspiro y se concentró un poco en lo que su madre le decía, era verdad, él es y seria el hombre más envidiado en toda la aldea, se casaría con la mujer más hermosa de Konoha, esa que ahora se posicionaba para que comenzara la música y mostrara todo su encanto, empezando por esas hermosas piernas. Un momento, ¿Porque Hinata mostraba sus piernas? ¿Era el insignificante cambio del vestuario que ella le menciono? ¿Insignificante? Ahora tendría de verdad que quemar a todos los pervertidos de Konoha con su Amaterasu. Afortunadamente Hatake Kakashi había aprendido su lección y tapaba ahora sus ojos.

El vestuario de Hinata era un hermoso Kimono, bueno al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que Tsunade quiso darle su toque original, lo mando modificar para hacerlo en dos partes, aunque ya puesto parecía uno solo. La parte de arriba era totalmente normal pero la de abajo más bien parecía una falda corta sobre una larga y es que en la parte de enfrente se distinguía una falda corta que iba creciendo hacia atrás casi a modo de cola de vestido de novia occidental. El eri era de un color magenta y komono era de un azul eléctrico con diseños en color perla que hacia relucir aún más sus ojos, las mangas iban un poco más largo de lo normal para dar más dramatismo, el obiage era también magenta y el obi y obijime en negro que combinaban perfecto con su cabello negro azulado, los tabi y los geta eran también negros. La falda corta era de color negro y la que crecía sobre esta era igual al kimono, y sobre esta falda larga iban líneas en forma de holanes por la orilla en color magenta. El cabello de Hinata estaba en una media coleta y llevaba sus dos sais en sus manos.

Cuando la música comenzó la mirada de Hinata cambio de ser dulce a convertirse en la de una guerrera, todos los que estaban haciendo alboroto inmediatamente callaron para poder apreciar mejor el conjunto de danza y música. Sus movimientos aunque aparentaban ser suaves eran letales, en ciertas partes en donde la música se volvía lenta Hinata mas bien parecía estar solo jugando con las letales armas, pero cuando el giro de la música cambiaba se volvía agresiva y feroz. Todos los reunidos en la gran plaza de Konoha se encontraban absortos en la hermosa figura que danzaba bajo la luz de la luna, se podía apreciar el sudor en la frente de Hinata debido al ejercicio y los nervios de estar frente a toda una multitud. Pero había alguien que no perdía un solo movimiento de parte de ella y ese era su prometido. Itachi sabía más que nadie de la belleza que Hinata tenía, no solo la luz que transmitía sino la que exteriorizaba. Sus ojos, su nariz afilada, sus hermosos y carnosos labios, esa estrecha cintura que invita a ser estrechada, sus estiladas y torneadas piernas, un lindo, redondo y firme trasero y por sobre todos sus más que bien formados pechos. ¡Rayos! No podría estarle pasando de nuevo. Igual que en aquel lago cuando la vio por primera vez como una mujer. Tenía que controlarse, había demasiada gente y por sobre todo estaba su madre a un lado ¡Su madre! ¡Quien jamás perdía detalle de nada! Un par de respiraciones y había logrado controlarse, justo cuando la danza estaba terminando.

Todo lo había hecho de manera impecable y estaba siendo recompensada con una ovación de pie de parte del público, los invitados especiales y los ancianos de la aldea de la Hoja. La que sería su familia política no era la excepción, Mikoto le estaba gritando que su hijo no hubiera podido escoger mejor esposa, Itachi solo le sonreía y aplaudía mirándola fijamente, ella busco su mirada y le regreso la mejor sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento. Cuando bajo inmediatamente busco a su prometido el cual la abrazo y la felicito.

-Lo hiciste estupendamente. Muchas felicidades.- Le susurró al oído rozando sus labios con la oreja de ella lo cual provoco en Hinata un estremecimiento de profundo placer.

-¿Tu.. crees?- No pudo evitar el tartamudeo con la acción echa por su prometido.

-Claro que si.- Se separó de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡No la acapares toda Itachi!- Esa había sido Mikoto hablando a sus espaldas.- Lo hiciste de maravilla cariño, muchas felicidades. Dudo mucho que tu danza sea superada los próximos años.- Diciendo esto separo sutilmente el abrazo de los chicos para abrazar a Hinata, causando una mueca de disgusto en Itachi.

-Muchas gracias Mikoto-sama. Le agradezco sus cumplidos.-Le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Felicidades Hinata. No cabe duda que la semana de entrenamiento rindió los resultados que esperábamos. La actuación fue impecable, digno de un Hyuga.- Ese había sido su padre acompañado de los demás miembros del souke, cuando Hiashi termino de hablar los demás miembros hicieron una elegante reverencia de felicitación a Hinata.

-Muchas gracias oto-sama, muchas gracias a ustedes también. –Hinata regreso de la misma manera la reverencia a los miembros del souke.

Sin decir más se despidieron de los Uchiha con las reverencias pertinentes y que correspondían. Sin embargo Hiashi se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Hinata.

-Como recompensa por impecable actuación hija, hoy podrás llegar tarde a casa. Confió en que tu prometido podrá cuidar de ti y llevarte a casa. Te lo mereces. Disfruten del festival.- Sin decir más se retiró sin siquiera permitir a Hinata decir Gracias. Pero es que ella aún se encontraba impresionada de que su padre le haya dado permiso de llegar tarde. Jamás lo hacía y sabia como aprovecharlo.

-No tenga pendiente que así será Hiashi-sama.- aunque Hiashi estaba ya caminando pudo escuchar a su yerno. Solo voltio su rostro y asintió.

-Bueno, bueno. Yo iré a buscar a tu padre para poder raptarlo un rato y que disfrute aunque sea una hora del festival.- Les dijo Mikono retirándose y dejando a los dos solos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres cambiarte o pasear así?- Pregunto Itachi a su novia tomando de su mano.

-¿No te molestaría que estuviera así?- Agacho un poco su rostro pero su mirada estaba en itachi. Si él le pedía que se cambiara lo haría pero le daría muy poco tiempo para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-No. Luces hermosa, además hay que aprovechar que tu padre nos dio permiso de regresarte tarde. Mañana me reanudan en mi puesto de anbu y quiero sacarle el mayor provecho posible a este día.

Comenzaron a caminar por todos los puestos y se toparon con varios de los amigos de Hinata que no paraban de felicitarla por la danza, aunque Itachi la quería solo para él tampoco podía prohibirle el ser felicitada por sus amigos. No hubo nadie de ellos que no se acercara para decirle lo hermosa que se veía y como lucia más en el escenario con ese vestuario tan lindo. Incluso hubo quienes le pidieron tomarse algunas fotos, pero ella se negó. No quería perder más tiempo ya que lo tenía bastante contado y no quería alejarse de Itachi. Sin embargo las necesidades físicas del cuerpo llaman y Hinata le pidió a Itachi que si la esperaba un momento para ir a los sanitarios. Mientras Itachi estaba afuera esperando por ella su club de fans no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para acercársele y coquetearle un poco. Este solo les agradecía sus cumplidos y se iba alejando de ellas, pero con cada paso que él daba hacia atrás ellas daban dos hacia adelante. Cuando Hinata salió ya lista de los sanitarios y retocando un poco su maquillaje, el cual era bastante ligero, no pudo evitar ponerse furiosa (celosa) de que varias chicas estuvieran casi sobre Itachi, sin contar de lo provocadores que eran esos kimonos, más bien parecían cortesanas del distrito rojo que chicas de familias acomodadas en la aldea. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y a paso lento se acercó hasta ellos.

-Disculpen ¿Saben que MI PROMETIDO es el mejor shinobi de la Hoja, verdad?- Pregunto casualmente jugando con un mechón de su cabello y sin mirarlas. Itachi estaba sudando en frio, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara contra él como otras veces.

-Claro que lo sabemos. Solo una TONTA no lo sabe Hyuga.- Le contesto una de ellas con aire de grandeza. Quizás los Hyuga disfrutaran de renombre como una de las mejores familias de shinobis, pero su familia era una de las más ricas de la aldea de la Hoja.

-¡Oh! Es que pensé que lo habían confundido con un veterinario.- Fingió aire de inocencia que hasta Itachi se sorprendió un poco.

-Explícate Hyuga.- Le exigió otra de ellas.

-Pues eso. Porque otra cosa seria si no es que lo confundieron con un veterinario el que tantas gatas, zorras y lagartonas estén detrás de él.- Les dijo sin dejar de jugar con el mechón de su pelo y viéndolas directamente y con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-¡Te arrepentirás Hyuga! ¿Cómo te atre…?- Sin esperarse más Itachi intervino en la discusión justo cuando una de ellas iba contra Hinata con su mano levantada dispuesta a abofetear a su prometida. No dejaría que nadie le haga daño a Hinata y aunque ellas eran mujeres y las respetaba, tampoco se lo permitiría a ellas.

-Solo lo diré una vez y seré bastante claro. Jamás en sus insignificantes vidas vuelvan a siquiera pensar en dañar a la mujer que amo. Porque si eso llegara a pasar, no les alcanzaría la vida ni la muerte para arrepentirse. Ni tampoco rincón en la tierra para esconderse. Ninguna de ustedes puede llamarse una mujer digna si están detrás de un hombre que ya está comprometido y enseñando sus cuerpos como si fuera cualquier cosa que estuviera a la venta. Hasta las mujeres del distrito rojo tiene más respeto por si mismas de lo que tienes ustedes. Y si nos permiten, nos retiramos.- Les dijo Itachi a todas ellas y tomando del mano a Hinata dejándolas con la boca abierta y decepcionadas de sí mismas.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, si yo fuera ustedes mejoraría la seguridad de mi casa ya que cualquiera pudiera entrar y robar los "tesoros" de mi habitación.- Les dijo Hinata a todas con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Cada una de ellas palideció, sabían a lo que se refería Hinata al nombrar sus "tesoros" y sin más salieron disparadas a sus respectivas casas.

Itachi se le quedo mirando a su prometida con la duda pintada en todo su rostro y aun con temor de saber la respuesta se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Podrías decirme de lo que estás hablando?

-¿No crees si es mejor y te lo muestro?- Y ahí estaba todavía esa sonrisa en Hinata. El solo asintió, entonces Hinata lo encamino a un lugar que el recordaba muy bien, el lago. Pero a un lado de este estaba una montaña de algunas cosas que por la lejanía no podía distinguir bien pero conforme se acortaba la distancia logro ver perfectamente de que se trataba, eran todas las cosas que "misteriosamente" habían desaparecido de su casa. Iban desde fotografías suyas, shuriken, kunais, pulseras que compraba, camisas y hasta boxers. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Hinata con eso de los "tesoros" de las chicas. ¡Esas mujeres sí que estaban locas!

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir todo esto?- Pregunto Itachi un poco sorprendido por el nivel de obsesión hacia su persona.

-Me ayudo el responsable de que todas sus cosas desaparecieran. Lo descubrí por pura casualidad.- Le dijo Hinata viendo un poco asqueada todas las cosas de Itachi que tenía su club de fans.

-¿Quién pudo hacer eso? Solo Sasuke, padre, madre y Shuisui pueden entrar a mi cuarto.- Y fue cuando la repuesta apareció en ese último nombre. ¿Quién más si no su primo? Lo más probable es que así pagara todas las citas con las chicas con las que salían. Bueno, más bien él las pagaba, eran sus cosas.- ¿Cómo lo convertiste de recuperar todo esto?- Pregunto viendo a Hinata la cual suspiro un poco y se sentó en el césped, al verla hacer eso Itachi la imito.

-Le prometí que serias un poco benevolente con su castigo.- Le dijo Hinata a su prometido con ojos de corderito debajo de la lluvia. Obviamente Itachi no pudo negarse ante aquello, así que solo por esta vez Shisui sufriría un castigo leve. Leve a sus estándares.

-Gracias por esto Hinata, pero no quiero saber nada de estas cosas, ve a saber que hicieron esa chicas con mis cosas.- Algo parecido a un escalofrió desagradable recorrió su espalda.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero que te las quedes! ¡Qué asco!- Le dijo sacando su lengua y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Entonces para que sacaste todo esto de la casa de aquellas locas?- Bien. Ahora si no entendía nada.

-¡Quiero que las quemes con tu Amaterasu! ¡No quiero que esas chicas tengan nada tuyo, me perteneces Itachi, justo como yo te pertenezco a ti! ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie! ¡Tampoco tus cosas!- Hinata miraba hacia otra dirección, estaba muy abochornada por lo que le había soltado a Itachi, pero no era más que la verdad. Itachi solo sonrió y sin esperar nada más uso su Amaterasu en sus cosas.

Lentamente poso su mano en el mentón de Hinata obligándola a voltear hacia él. Hinata se resistió un poco pero al final Itachi gano.

-Desde el momento que te vi ese día que regrese a Konoha decidí que tú y nadie más seria mi esposa Hinata Hyuga. Desde ese día te pertenezco por completo, solo tú y la Hoja son lo más importante para mí. ¿Lo entiendes?- Vio como ella asintió y sin esperar más Itachi la beso.

El beso comenzó de una manera muy lenta. Con un brazo se apoyaba en el pasto ya que aún estaban sentados y la mano que antes estaba en su mentón ahora acariciaba desde su frente, mejillas y cuello. Hinata estaba respondiendo el beso de la misma manera, ella también se apoyaba con su brazo en el pasto y la otra la estaba dirigiendo también al rostro de Itachi acariciando sus pómulos y mejilla. Poco a poco el beso se tornaba un poco más pasional, donde el juego de lenguas se hizo presente para saber quién dominaba a quien. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente se vieron en la necesidad de separarse, al hacerlo se recargaron en sus frentes y se sonrieron. Pero a los pocos segundo la necesidad de probarse regreso. Sin proponérselo y sin ser consciente de ello Itachi fue recostando a Hinata en el suave pasto y ella acepto sin rechistar. Entre beso y beso los gemidos de ambos empezaron a escucharse y el calor en sus cuerpos a acumularse. Casi como resorte Itachi se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de Hinata. Ella por su parte se sorprendió y también se puso de pie. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y otra hacia su vientre para tratar de calmar el calor que se había juntado en la parte más baja de su anatomía. Su mirada se puso un poco triste y se empezó a arreglar su ropa mecánicamente mientras unas cristalinas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Itachi aún no se podía controlar, su respiración era muy agitada y la dureza de su miembro no quería bajar. Unas profundas respiraciones y ya se encontraba más calmado. Debía poder controlarse más, no podía tomar así como así a Hinata en el bosque, la primera vez de ellos tenía que ser en su noche de bodas, en unas sábanas envueltas en pétalos de rosas blancas, el color con el que relacionaba a Hinata debido a la pureza de ella, no en medio del bosque. No es que no le agradara el lugar, para él era muy especial y le traía recuerdos muy agradables pero su Hinata no se merecía eso, además en esos momentos ella debería estar pensando lo peor de él. Que no tenía delicadeza, que quizás solo quería un acostón o que no la tomaba en serio y ninguna de esas cosas era verdad. Ella era su adoración.

-Creo que es mejor regresar al festival Itachi.- El tono de su voz era bastante apagado e itachi lo noto. Cuando volteo hacia ella Hinata le estaba dando a espalda y su cabeza un poco gacha. Cuando pudo percibir su tristeza se acercó hacia ella pensando que estaría molesto con él. En realidad lo estaba pero no por las razones que él creía.

-Lo siento Hinata, yo no quería ofenderte. Para mi tu eres la mujer más especial que he conocido y jamás pensaría en tomarte como "mi mujer" en este lugar. Nuestra primera vez será especial. Por favor discúlpame.- Le rogo tomándola con sus dos manos el rostro y pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Itachi eres un verdadero idiota.- Le dijo Hinata y lo separo un poco. El quedo sorprendido por como lo llamo pero lo que lo sorprendió todavía más fue el ver las lágrimas de Hinata.- El lugar no importa, lo importante es hacerle sentir a esa persona todo tu amor con la expresión física más grande que es la entrega que hay. No importa si es la primera vez o la quinta vez, lo verdaderamente importante es el hacerle sentir a tu pareja la devoción que le tienes mediante el contacto físico, donde los sentimientos se hacen palpables y los puedes demostrar. Itachi, yo quiero ser tu mujer ahora. Y si, si me ofendiste al rechazarme. Me hiciste sentir inferior, despreciada y también humillada.- Se relajó un poco y se pudo notar en sus hombros los cuales dejo caer un poco.- Itachi, te amo, te amo tanto que no temo demostrártelo ahora, sé que no soy un juguete para ti. Sé que me amas tanto o más de lo que yo te amo. Y quiero que esto pase, no me importa si se enteran, y si se enteran es mejor así adelantaríamos la boda, eso es todo lo que podría pasar.- Cuando termino de hablar Itachi estaba más que sorprendido, ahora solo recordó que ella le dio a entender que ella quería que pasara eso, sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Entonces por favor, permíteme demostrarte todo lo que te amo Hinata Hyuga y aunque quieras que pare no lo hare, solo te lo advierto.

Sin esperar a mas empezó a devorar sus labios y a tomarla del trasero para que ella enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y estamparla al árbol más cercano que tenía para poder tener un apoyo. Cuando vio en ella la necesidad de oxigeno abandono sus labio y descendió por su cuello donde empezó un camino húmedo hacia su lóbulo causando entre suspiros y jadeos de parte de ella. Mientras Itachi hacia todo esto Hinata apenas se estaba reponiendo de la sorpresa de verse empotrada en el árbol, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, y si algo había descubierto cuando los besos subían de tono, es que Itachi disfrutaba de oírla gemir su nombre.

-Ita.. Itachi. Mmmm Ahhh.- En cuanto Itachi escucho su nombre salir de esa manera de la boca de Hinata abandono su cuello y la volvió a besar de manera salvaje introduciendo su lengua y restregándole su duro miembro en la intimidad de Hinata. La cual al sentirlo no pudo evitar volver a gemir.- Aahhh

Al ver que su prometida estaba más que dispuesta a seguir la bajo lentamente hacia el pasto de nuevo y se separó de ella para quedar él de rodillas a los costados de ella. Al verla desde arriba sonriéndole con complicidad decidió quitarse la camisa negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y ponerla debajo de la cabeza de Hinata para darle un poco de mayor comodidad, cuando Itachi hizo esto no pudo evitar decirle al oído lo hermosa que se miraba. Ella al escuchar eso de él sonrió y pasos su uñas por la espalda de él y lamerle el lóbulo justo como él había hecho anteriormente. Con un poco de delicadeza la hizo levantarse y empezar a desabrochar el kimono sin dejar de besarla, cuando se lo saco Hinata aprovecho la distracción y empezó a besar sus pectorales y las cicatrices que tenía. Justo como cuando fantaseo con ella en la regadera, pero esto era definitivamente mejor que su fantasía. La volvió a recostar y empezó a desatar el eri. Cuando este fue abandonado a un lado Itachi no pudo evitar mirar mejor el cuerpo de Hinata, solo estaba en sostén, un hermoso sostén negro de encaje trasparente, Hinata sintió esa mirada penetrante de su prometido y se tapó un poco.

-Cuando me mi..miras así, me da verg..verguenza Itachi.- Se voltio hacia un lado pero Itachi decidió besar su cuello ya que ella se lo puso a disposición.-Mmmmm

-No deberías, eres realmente hermosa.- Le dijo y tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con ella y las puso en lado del rostro de ella. Con cuidado y sin separar sus manos las fue poniendo arriba de la cabeza de ella y tomando las dos manos con una de él. Fue deslizando la otra mano por el brazo de ella y empezó a acariciar el seno izquierdo de ella. Devoro de nueva cuenta sus labios para acallar el gemido de placer que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Dejo su boca un momento y empezó a descender por su cuello y llego a la línea del sostén, en donde se detuvo y miro el rostro de ella, el cual estaba con un poco de sudor en su frente y disfrutando de las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Eso lo hacía sentir infinitamente feliz. No quería él ser solo quien disfrutara, quería demostrarle a Hinata su amor por medio de sus caricias. De nueva cuenta empezó a lamer alrededor del sostén para después empezar a besar sobre este, notando como la excitación de ella crecía al ver sus pezones erectos, lo cual supo aprovechar bien lamiéndolos también por sobre la tela. Para este punto Itachi ya la había soltado y ahora Hinata enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Itachi, el cual se encargó de desatarle la cinta. Itachi teniendo sus dos manos a disposición empezó a jugar con sus dos senos mientras la volvía a besar. Se detuvo un momento y la miro, en ambas mirada había un mezcla de sentimientos, había pasión, un poco de lujuria pero sobre todo había amor en ellos.

Se deslizo un poco hacia abajo quitándole los getas y los tabi. Acaricio con tortuosa lentitud la longitud de sus piernas para detenerse en la atadura de la falda larga, la cual no era ningún problema. Después siguió con la falda corta, la cual fue deslizándola lentamente sobre sus piernas, mientras la deslizaba iba besando conforme bajaba la pequeña falda. Esto en Hinata estaba causando estragos. La humedad en su zona intima había llegado a sus pantis las cuales estaba segura estarían totalmente mojadas y eso le daba mucha pena. Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera controlar y menos con todo lo que Itachi la hacía sentir. La hacía sentir deseada, amada, la hacía sentir mujer por primera vez y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Juraría que si alguna otra mujer se acercaba a Itachi con otras intenciones, no se detendría y usaría su Junken.

Itachi había sacado ya toda la falda de ella y aprovecho la pequeña distracción de Hinata para sacarse sus sandalias ninja y los pantaloncillos. Cuando Hinata sintió piel desnuda sobre su piel se sorprendió un poco pero así como apareció se fue. La sensación de la piel de Itachi sobre la de ella era sublime. Itachi había pasado sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de Hinata para atraerla más a él, sentía los senos de ella chocar con su torso desnudo y ese contacto lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Hinata instintivamente abría sus piernas para darle más espacio a él de acomodarse. La hizo de nueva cuenta levantase para quedar sentada y poder desabrochar sus sostén, al ver que Itachi batallaba un poco decidió ayudarlo.

-Permíteme. Esto tiene su truco.- Le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-No sé cómo hacen para ponerse y quitarse eso todos los días.- Le decía mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Y ayudándola a deshacerse de la prenda deslizándola por sus brazos.

Hinata se sentía totalmente expuesta a él, Itachi por otro lado no podía evitar ver los hermosos montes que adornaban el cuerpo de su mujer. Si, su mujer. Desde el momento que ella le hizo saber que quería entregarse a él, ella se convirtió en su mujer, sin importar si estaban ya casados o no. Hinata se recostó de nuevo y dejo que el explorar todo de ella. Quería que la conociera también físicamente y el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Sin más empezó de nueva cuenta los besos, pero estos ya no estaban cargados de lujuria como los primeros, solo eran de amor y pasión. Empezó a descender su lengua por su cuello y después a sus senos mientras una de sus manos empezaba un camino lento hacia su intimidad, Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de detener ese camino, pero si se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y le indico que se relajara, aun con eso Hinata no pudo hacerlo. Mas sin embargo cuando Itachi acaricio con sus dedos medio y anular su intimidad sobre sus bragas no pudo contener un gemido de placer que hizo que Itachi ladeara una sonrisa socarrona.

Las caricias que le proporcionaba Itachi la hacían arquear su espalda, para ella lo que estaba experimentando estaba fuera de este mundo y de cualquier otro. Itachi aprovecho esas oleadas de placer e hizo a un lado sus pantaletas y empezó a adentrar uno de sus dedos en la intimada de ella. Hinata de nueva cuenta se arqueo e Itachi lo aprovecho para devorar uno de sus senos. Hinata sentía que algo en su vientre se estaba siendo marañas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si algo dentro de ella fuera a explotar. Cuando Itachi introdujo un segundo dedo Hinata enredo aún más sus manos en el cabello de Itachi para que no se despegara de su seño, el captando la señal libero su seño para tortúrala, solo lamia su aureola y daba pequeñas lamidas al pezón. Hinata por su parte estaba en el límite de algo ¿Que era? Ni ella misma lo sabía y sin más los gemidos fueron en aumento, Itachi notando que Hinata estaba al punto del orgasmo también aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones con sus dedos. Cuando Hinata llego al final él la beso para callar el grito de placer que salió de ella. Saco sus dedos de su intimidad y sin que ella se diera cuenta los saboreo, para este momento a Itachi ya le dolía su miembro debido a la excitación, cuando vio que Hinata ya estaba recuperada se sacó los bóxer e hizo que ella abriera sus piernas.

Hinata también pudo ver el cuerpo de Dios griego que tenía su prometido. Todo en él era perfecto también, esas cicatrices solo lo hacían ver más varonil de lo que ya demostraba. No pudo evitar mirar el enaltecido miembro de Itachi, lo cual logro inflar el ego del Uchiha.

-Sabes que esto te va a doler un poco ¿verdad?- La vio asentir.- Tratare de no provocarte tanto dolor, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir.

Dicho esto se inclinó para besarla y acomodar su miembro en la entrada de ella y estimularla un poco más jugando con su clítoris. Cuando estuvo de nueva cuenta húmeda empezó a introducir su miembro por al estrecha cavidad de ella, al llegar a la barrera que indicaba su pureza decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo de un solo movimiento, así que sin más salió un poco de ella y de un solo empujón se llevó la virginidad de su amada. Hinata soltó un pequeño grito. Le dolió, por supuesto que le dolió, pero dolores similares ha tenido al ser atravesada por kunais o shurikens, y aun así no pudo evitar el derramar lágrimas. Itachi no quería moverse por más que su instinto le pidiera que lo hiciera, cuando vio que ella soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas y sentía que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, seco sus lágrimas con sus labios, quería reconfortarla un poco de ese dolor que necesariamente le estaba causando, nunca imagino que la intimidad de ella fuera tan estrecha, sentía su miembro palpitar por mas estando dentro de ella. Al sentir un movimiento de Hinata la miro y en esa mirada vio el permiso para empezar a moverse.

Cuando empezó a serlo Hinata sentía una oleada tremenda de placer, el dolor ya no estaba más, solo la deliciosa sensación de ser poseída por el hombre amado, Itachi daba estocadas lentas y profundas que hacían que Hinata arquera su espalda de satisfacción y esos movimientos hacían que los pezones erectos de ella rozaran con su torso. Aun en movimiento tomo la pierna izquierda de ella e hizo que la enredara en su cintura, Hinata ante esto lo siento entrar aún más, logrando logrando con eso una mayor satisfacción para los dos. Itachi entraba y salía de ella todavía a una velocidad media, besaba sus labios y después su cuello, para poder escuchar sus gemidos y su nombre salir con esa voz de placer de Hinata. Cuando Hinata creía que no podía sentir más Itachi empezó a lamer sus senos y pezones mientras aumentaba la velocidad. En ese momento ya no había gemidos sino gritos ahogados en la boca del otro. Sin previo aviso Itachi sale de ella y se sienta en el pasto casi en pose de meditación.

-Siéntate sobre mi.- La voz le salió completamente ronca causando más excitación en ella. Hinata obedeció y se sentó sobre él.

Pudo sentir más a fondo, si era eso posible, el duro miembro de Itachi, el cual se sentía estar en el nirvana. Tomo el trasero de ella y Hinata se sostenía en sus hombros para ayudarlo en aumentar las embestidas. Mientras más rápido lo hacían Hinata se hacia atrás, dejándole ver a Itachi el rebote de sus senos, los cuales se le antojaban como la más deliciosa fruta que haya probado en la vida. Así que mientras la embestía duro y rápido acerco lo suficiente el cuerpo de Hinata y lamia sus senos de nueva cuenta, pasaba de uno a otro y así sucesivamente.

-¡Itach.. Itachii! ¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a a…!- Se abrazó hacia él y ella misma aumento la embestidas.

-¡Hinata! ¡Yo también voy a terminar!- Itachi la sujeto con un brazo de la cintura mientras el otro todavía estaba en su trasero.

Hinata cruzo por detrás de Itachi sus piernas para acercarlos todavía más, tres estocadas más y termino. Itachi al sentir el estrangulamiento y estreches de Hinata debido a su orgasmo no pudo contenerse más y se derramo dentro de ella. Las respiraciones eran todavía irregulares y Hinata aún se seguía moviendo pero ya de manera lenta. Ella fue quien se separó un poco buscando los labios del azabache el cual le respondió de inmediato.

-Te amo Hinata, no puedes imaginar cuanto.- Acariciaba su espalda mientras intentaba estabilizar su reparación. Hizo su cabello hacia un lado para poder besar su cuello.

-Yo también te amo Itachi, y puedo hacerme una idea después de lo que me has hecho sentir.- Ella también besaba su cuello y hombro.

Ya con la respiración normal e Itachi aun dentro de Hinata la cargo y se adentraron el en lago. Hinata lavaba el cuerpo de Itachi con dulzura y él lo hacía del mismo modo. Cuando terminaron de quitarse el sudor salieron del agua y volvieron a vestirse. Ese día y ese lago jamás lo olvidarían. Ni siquiera las llamas del amaterasu que aun ardían y habían sido las únicas testigos mudas de esa entrega de parte de ellos.

-Aún hay tiempo de dar una vuelta por los locales. No hay que levantar muchas sospechas. Pero sobre todo no hay que tentar a la suerte y que tu padre ya no me tenga confianza por perderme por ahí con su hija.- Itachi le decía mientras acomodaba bien el kimono y la falda de Hinata.

-Tienes razón y con todo esto, me dio mucha hambre.- Le contesto sonrojándose pero sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Él le sonrió y tomados de la mano se dirigían ahora al festival.

Quizás habían adelantado un poco las cosas, pero nada malo podía pasar por ese acto de amor de los dos, ¿verdad?

¡He aquí mi último one-shot de esta pareja! ¡Naaaa are muchos más!

Ahora solo me queda unas preguntas por hacer ¿les gusto el lemmon o le falto? Y ¿Hago otro one-shot ligada a esta historia? ¿Dejo de escribir ItaHina y se lo dejo a las profesionales?

Me interesa demasiado su opinión. Así que por favor denle en el botoncito de abajo y coméntenme. Lo apreciare sobre manera. Y bueno también espero su opinión sobre la historia que quiero hacer de esta parejita. O si lo prefieren y tiene una idea de dónde ubicarlos también lo tomare en cuenta.

Sin más que decir me despido. Las (los) quiere Rukianeechan.


End file.
